pokemon_fanfifandomcom-20200214-history
May And Melody VS Annie And Oakley
As Omanyte and Omastar ran away May, Melody and Manaphy were wondering who rescued them. “Melody who saved us?” “I don’t know but look over there.” As May and Melody turned they looked in confusion to discover their rescuer was Audrey and Kathryn. “Hi May long time no see!” The twins giggled and May smiled. “Hey Audrey Kathryn it’s been a while.” Melody was confused. “You know them May?” “Yes Melody we met a long time ago.” “Well any friend of May’s is a friend of mine. Hi I’m Melody an old friend of Ash Ketchum.” The twins walked up to Melody and shook her hands. “Nice to meet you Melody.” “Audrey Kathryn do you remember my brother Max?” The twins giggled then Audrey spoke. “Yes we do as a matter of fact we live with him now.” May gasped. “You do?” “Yes May he agreed to let us stay with him while Rafe our brother remained at home.” Before May could say more Kathryn noticed Manaphy but Manaphy got scared as she tried to pet him. “It’s okay Manaphy they’re friends. “Friends.” The twins gasped as Manaphy spoke. “Wow May a Manaphy that talks. How did you get so lucky?” May giggled. “Long story but I’m imprinted as it’s mother because I was the first person it saw when it hatched.“ The twins felt like they were going to cry. “That’s sweet May.“ Just then Annie and Oakley came in. “Huh? Who are you?” “We’re Team Rocket spies for Giovanni I’m Oakley and this is Annie.” Melody stepped in. “What do you want?” “We want Manaphy of course the boss ordered us to get him.” May held Manaphy tightly. “You want Manaphy you go through us plus I’m it’s mother.” Annie and Oakley laughed. “Okay it will be easier than we thought.“ Melody came in May’s defense as the twins watched. “It will be two against two! Go Blastoise!” Melody released a Blastoise and May released the Gayrados she caught in the forest. “Audrey Can May And Melody win?” “I hope so sis.” Annie and Oakley were about to capture Manaphy but before they could May and Melody were ready to stop them. “Time to send those two back where they came from Melody. Gayrados Hyper Beam Attack!” “Blastoise Hydropump!” Their Pokémon used their attacks on Annie and Oakley making them angry but before they could attack Gayrados used it’s tail to send them up in the air. “Good job May we did it.“ “Yeah we did.“ After that the twins congratulated May and Melody and were just about to leave. “It was great seeing you again May and you were great too Melody.“ Melody blushed. “Thanks girls take care.” “We will And May we’ll tell Max we said hi.” May smiled and nodded and watched the twins walk into the forest. “They’re great friends huh Melody?” “Yes May And Manaphy was just getting to know them.” Manaphy smiled. “Audrey and Kathryn.” May laughed then the two went on to continue on their journey. Who knows what awaits them on the way.